Talking in Circles
by SpaceRoses
Summary: Kitty and Pryo have a talk in the kitchen and Pyro steals cookies. [Kyro oneshot.]


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Author's Note: **Here's a little Kyro story for my younger sister for her birthday. She is an insane Kitty/Pyro shipper so no bashing the pairing please. She'll come after you with a spork (I'm not joking either). That being said; feel free to leave nice reviews if you want! Reviews are wonderful things and feed us tired authors! Thanks!

**Talking in Circles**

The scent of the melted chocolate filled the kitchen as Kitty Pryde pulled the tray of fresh cookies out of the oven and placed it on top. She turned away from the hot tray to fetch her spatula when her eyes fell on the racks of cooling cookies. Two of them were missing.

Normally a person wouldn't notice if two of their cookies where missing, especially not in a school full of teenagers, all of whom seemed to have hollow logs for legs. However Kitty did notice. Math wasn't one of her best subjects for no reason and no one else had come into the kitchen.

Her eyes fell on the one person who was in the room with her. John Allerdyce looked up at her with a bored expression from his place at the kitchen counter. His left hand absently fiddled with his Zippo and his right hand was resting on top of his physics book. Kitty had been helping him with the subject and that was the only reason she had allowed him in the kitchen. But now she was beginning to regret that decision.

"John, did you take some of my cookies?" she asked pointedly, placing her hands on her hips. With flour peppering her green sweater, her stray hairs sticking to her face which was sweaty from leaning over the hot stove, and her hands clutching a metal spatula she looked the very picture of an annoyed baker.

John raised an eyebrow lazily, "No." he answered, flicking the lid of his lighter back and watching the flame for a moment before he closed it.

Kitty growled, "The question was rhetorical John. I know you took them." Sometimes he could be so dense!

"Then why'd you ask me?"

"Because…." Kitty trailed off before finishing her sentence, "Because I'm making these cookies for the Professor and you aren't supposed to have any."

John shrugged, "He might be a telepath but I don't see how he'll know if I took two cookies or not and even if he could figure it out I don't think he'd care. One guy can't eat two dozen chocolate chip cookies by himself."

"He's not supposed to eat them all at once! They're to be eaten slowly, savored over a period of time." Kitty explained, turning back towards her hot tray. She slid the spatula under one of the cookies, still keeping an eye on John.

"Sheesh Kitty, you make it sound like you're giving him a bottle of wine or some cigars or something…." John grumbled, "I don't think you could 'Savor cookies over a period of time'. They'd go stale."

"Joohhhn…." Kitty drew out his name, sounding exasperated. "If you say one more word I'm going to let you_ fail_ Professor Xavier's physics class. Do you want that? You are already failing Storm's history class and Dr. Grey's biology class…you can't fail everything."

"I'm not failing everything." John shot back, "I'm doing just fine in X's English class and in Storm's creative writing class thing."

"So you can write and read?" Kitty had almost finished her tray of cookies, sliding the spatula under the last one. "How about math and science? Aren't those important to you?"

"Math's weird…too many numbers and none of them match up and all the biology's good for is knowing how to dissect things. Nothing too great there."

Kitty shook her head, knocking some more strands of hair out of her sloppy bun, "You should try harder John. If you wanted to you could understand anything you set your mind too." She said softly.

John grumbled something under his breath, snapping the lid of his Zippo back again and holding his hand just above the flame.

"What was that John?" Kitty turned to face him, leaning against the stove.

"What you just said is a load of crap." John said pointedly, "All that stuff about me understanding anything I set my mind too."

"No it isn't John; you really can learn anything you want if you set your mind to it." Kitty protested, drawing her eyebrows together as she spoke.

"You seem pretty determined on that point…is that how you learn stuff?" John didn't look at her but he sounded curious.

"Yeah." Kitty nodded and turned around again, busying herself with turning off the stove. "When I was younger I wasn't as quick at learning as my brother….and no one let me forget it. I got tired of being treated like that after a bit and I started to dedicate myself to getting smarter and I did. You could too if you wanted."

John sighed and looked away from her for a moment, staring at the physics book. Finally he returned his gaze to her, "Guess we'd better get started then."

Kitty nodded, starting to walk towards the table, "Which page where we working on?" she pulled a chair away from the counter and sat down as she spoke.

John re-opened the book, "Uh…page 197." As he spoke started to reach for one of the cookies. Kitty reached out and slapped the back of his hand, "John!"

John's eyes snapped towards hers, "What?" he demanded.

"I knew you were taking my cookies!"

"No I wasn't!" John protested, beginning the conversation all over again.

_Fin. _


End file.
